The commom room where it all began
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the I love you challenge! When Scorpius had told her the three magical words years ago, she had dismissed it as his imagination. Will six years have any change? Or will he have to wait for a life time?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

It had been so long since she had come here. Six years had not done much to alter the Gryffindor commonroom.

She wondered if the founders would find any change if they were to look at it now.

If there was one thing she loved about Hogwarts, it was the integrity and constancy.

You could come after fifty years, and you'd still find the room intact and exactly as you had left it.

She spun around the room once, twice, enjoying the feel of comfort and ease, that of being back home.

While she was so engaged in observing her old school, another person was quite intently watching her actions, smiling in satisfaction as he saw her overjoyed face.

Her smile made all the trouble he had gone to worthwhile.

When he had thought up this idea of an old students meet, he had been skeptic. What if no one else was interested?

Al had been with him, supporting him in the arrangements.

And there was the result. Every one he had invited had come, and he had been congratulated repeatedly for organizing such an ingenious event.

Indeed, it had taken him some effort before he could escape the clutches of his classmates, to follow her here.

She had been one of the first to arrive. As he had known it would be.

She'd have wanted to come here and enjoy the school in solitude before the rest of them arrived.

He had offered to take her with him when he had called on her that morning.

But she had refused, saying that she'd only be in the way.

Scorpius was pulled out of his reverie, at the sound of her joyous voice exclaiming, "Hey there! Din't see you come in" as she came towards where he was leaning against the portrait hole.

Her face was bathed in the light from the fire which was burning merrily in the fire place.

Her auburn hair was in disarray, giving her a naïve and vulnerable look.

Her cerulean blue eyes sparkling with amusement, she asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Great Hall acting the host?"

"Shouldn't you be there as well? Your friends are waiting for you"

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit"

"And I've had enough of company for today" he said as he hugged her close, his arms around her waist.

"That was why you came to the _Gryffindor_ commonroom, eh?"

Her chuckle vibrated in his chest as she leant on him.

"Seem I have rubbed off on you. Your smirk is too like mine"

"I always picked things up rather easily"

"Oh, I know that quite well. You 'picking things up' was what kept me studying all my years here"

"Yet, you never beat me in any of the tests"

"Well…your dad wanted you to, and I always respect Mr Weasley's opinions"

Rose laughed. It was a known fact that Ron and Scorpius were quite close, ever since he had come to stay at the Potters' in his third year.

"That's true. Are they here too?"

"Yeah. They don't within in the ten years of students I chose but, every body wanted them here and so, I invited their year too. As well as Mrs Potter"

"Why do you always call her that? She repeatedly tells you to call her Ginny, doesn't she?"

"It's just a habit. Like how I call your parents Mr and Mrs Weasley"

"Your dad's here?"

"No, he had to go abroad on work. There's been some agitation in the east about some muggle epidemic that's similar to Dragon Pox. Mum's here, though"

"Let's go meet her then"

"Wait!"

"What is it, Scor?"

"Do you remember our sixth year here?"

"The year we began dating?"

"Yeah! Then there was that time in seventh year when I told you…"

Seeing his flustered face, she persuaded him, "You told me?"

"That I loved you. And you told me that I was making fun of you"

"I just thought it wasn't possible for some one to fall in love with their girlfriend of…four months, was it?"

"Six"

"What of it now?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that now?"

"You'd better try, right?"

"Rose Weasley , I dunno when or why or how this happened, but, I'm utterly and helplessly in love with you"

He didn't need to look at her face or hear her voice to know her answer.

He could feel her jubilation strike him in waves and her face was radiant when she looked up at him.

It was answer enough for him.

May be she'd say it back some day. May be she won't.

It wouldn't matter to him because he knew.

As he held her close, he wondered how he had been so lucky as to get such a wonderful girl friend.

A/n: Review!


End file.
